castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons
Bloodstained Sword Despite constant rumours, and even people adding this info to the article, the Bloodstained Sword CANNOT be obtained in the Home Castle after beating the last boss. Believe me, I've tried. That little "dig spot" near the Thief archer on the right side of the party is just a graphical thing. Please, stop adding this info to this page, or to the Bloodstained Sword article. It's false. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 22:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Funny... All of this information has been directly hauled from the official Castle Crashers wiki. lol --AwNNeR 5 18:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, its the other way around. I worked on that wiki too, so I used information from here to build that wiki. -- 20:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Even the official names? I did't think the community knew all of the obscure names... like Glowstick, Playdo Pasta Maker, etc. --AwNNeR 5 06:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::There's an official wiki? Wait btw, where are these offical names from? ::::Castlepediahttp://castlewiki.castlecrashers.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. It's officially moderated by their Developers.--AwNNeR 5 02:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I take my initial accusation back (before any hard feelings are felt). BOTH CC wikis are great and have exceptional communities. :P --AwNNeR 5 05:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Group One There are four weapons in group one. I don't know how I got it, but there is a lvl 1 +0 all stats sword in group one that is a Medium Sword, as it is thinner than the thick sword and wider than the skinny sword. Yeah, there is isn't there, it is called the Thin Sword, starting weapon of the Green Knight, if you want to see it just go to the official Castlepedia, as with all starting weapons (including Alien Hominid's) it requires lvl1 to weild and it has no stat increase or decrease. Unfortunately this Weapons page has no edit button so it is impossible to add the Thin Sword at the moment. Happy to help anyway. Page needs editing: add link to "Weapon_Tiers" I think the weapons page could be dramatically improved by adding a link to the weapon tiers page. It's useful to know which weapons are viewed as best or worst, but the page is very hard to find. Also, none of the PS3 only items are on the list. Shouldn't there at least be a placeholder where the PS3 weapons go? I think it would be most helpful it this page was just unlocked and monitored often. I don't know if this is the right place to put this, but I couldn't find anywhere else to submit this recommendation. Where are the Pink DLC Weapons? We are missing the Pink DLC Weapons, like The Frozen Fish Scisors, and a black mace also broccoli. The fifth blacksmith weapon is a wooden sword, get it by going to the castle keep on insane mode. Its for 460 gold. The fifth pink knight is in the cyclops zombie part under a bone crossed x by a giant sock.B1ack$mith (talk) 01:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC)